Remedy for a Bad Hair Day
by Artemst
Summary: Renji is having a Bad Hair Day yet again, Hitsugaya tries to help? One-shot of pure humour


Remedy for a bad hair day

Abarai Renji, in all his glory of being the lieutanant of the sixth division, was known for his spiky red pineapple-like pony-tail that had sort of became his signature. The fact that he is one of the few people that had obtained Bankai without being a Captain will tell you that his fighting prowess are not a joke.

Despite that, the redhead of a lieutanant always had a predicament that would plague him on a certain time of the month. No, he is still very much a male, therefore menstrual problems are not the factor of his annoyance during that day. No, the abyssymal problem that plagued him and annoyed him to the extent of his limits was...

A bad hair day.

Yes, a bad hair day. And so happened that today was one of them.

Renji stared at the mirror intently, no, more like glared at it as his fingers fumbled with a few rubber-bands, trying to tie them around his wild red hair. As he carefully stretched the rubber-bands for the last loop around his hair, he winced slightly, the past several attempts at tying the wild bunch had resulted in a deafening snap of rubber-bands. _Slowly, slowly..._ He let go of the rubber-bands.

He waited, counting off the seconds. _One missisipi, two missisipi, three..._ The last one reached only thirty-one seconds, if this passed the forty second mark, it would be safe to say that it would hold. Hopefully.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked down the corridors of the sixth division, in his hands were a meter high stack of paper work that his lieutanant had blissfully _forgottened_ to do. He was okay with that, used to it more accurately. So he, as the responsible captain of the tenth division had did it her share too. But what he couldn't stand was that she had just waltzed out of the office the moment he had wanted to ask her to bring the paper work to the other divisions.

Not to mention treating him like a kid and saying that children should be seen and not heard. His eyes darkened and a vein throbbed on his forehead. The temperature of the division HQ also dropped subsequently.

Just then he heard a loud snap and a hiss from the office. He slid the door open with his foot and peered over the stack of his paperwork into the office. The only person in the room was Renji, who was shaking his hand wildly. "What just happened?" He asked, his white eyebrows raised.

Renji looked up, or rather, down at the midget of a captain. His red bangs obstructing his view. "Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji held his hair up from his face with one hand. "Sorry, I'm having a little bit of trouble with my hair," He answered. "again." he added as an after thought.

"I can see that." Hitsugaya dropped the stack of paperwork on the table. His seemingly perpetually spiky white hair caught Renji's attention.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-taicho, if you don't mind me asking, how _do_ you keep your hair in shape?" Renji asked, fumbling around his drawers for a bandanna.

"Oh, it's quite simple actually, all I have to do is this," Hitsugaya took out Hyourinmaru and waved it, freezing his hair.

Renji was slightly slack-jawed, "...Okay, so you're saying that you use your zanpakto to comb your hair?"

"Yeah, better than hair-gel, and it holds, along with the awesome non sticky-ness."

"You're screwed." Renji said as Hitsugaya left the office. _But maybe, just maybe..._

* * *

Byakuya sat down at the dinner table, Rukia's head was on the table. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. She let out a long, suffering sigh. "What happened?" He asked, gazing at his little sister. "Or didn't happen?"

Rukia lifted her head up, only to have it flop chin first on the mahogany table. "Renji happened." she answered simply.

Byakuya stared at her, slightly perplexed, usually, when his sister was in this state, it would be about a certain, annoying strawberry. "Explain."

"You know he has a bad hair day today right?" Rukia started. Byakuya nodded in conformation, prompting Rukia to go on. "He somehow got the crazy idea of freezing his hair into place with ice..."


End file.
